Danny and Sam one shot collection
by wolfs1999
Summary: I feel uncreative with the name. Oh well. It's just a short Danny/Sam one shot with a little bit of Tucker/Valerie. Now where any of my Danny/Sam one-shots go. Fourth chapter is a Christmas one shot.
1. Chapter 1

"It's wailing time, nerd!" Dash says, putting his fist in Danny's face to get his point through, as if announcing it to the world that it was time to pummel Danny wasn't enough.

"Not now, Dash," Danny says, trying to walk away.

"Where do you think your going, Fenton-ail?" Dash pulls Danny back and swings, making contact with Danny's abdomen, knocking the breath out of Danny.

"Knock it off, Dash!" A feminine voice says. Both boys turn to see Sam standing there, ready to intervene if Dash doesn't listen to her warning to leave Danny alone.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dash says, making a stupid choice. Sam answers Dash's question by slapping him and shoving him to the side.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Sam says, helping him up and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm fine, but Dash won't be if he messes with us agian!" Danny exclaims before kissing his girlfriend.

"Yeah, especially if you decide to go Phantom on him!" Sam says, giving him a playful push.

"Why would I need to do that when I have you?" Danny asks, pushing her back.

"Want to go to the Nasty Burger, Lovebirds?" Tucker asks, joining them with Valerie.

"We'd love to go on a double date," Valerie explains.

"Sure," Danny and Sam say at the same time and they head off.

* * *

A/n Yay! My first Danny Phantom fiction! Expect more, cause I am now getting over my writer's block! Just a short Danny/Sam Tucker/Valerie one-shot. As you can tell, I don't really like Dash.


	2. Fourth of July Fun

I watch Danny st the fireworks up.

"This is going to be amazing!" He exclaims.

"Calm down. It's just fireworks," I say.

"Or are they?" He asks.

"What did you do to them?" I demand.

"You'll see. It's going to be a great show, I can guarantee that!" Its to late to stop them, to. He just lit them. I watch as they go into the sky and to my amazement they spell out 'I love you, Sam' in beautiful purples and reds. Then p purple and green that's probably meant to resemble the Ghost Zone. Then agiant just with our initials in it. Those must have cost have a fortune!

"Woah!"

"My parents inventions come in handy, don't they?"

"Those where your parents inventions?"

"They weren't supposed to be fireworks, though. I'm not quite sure what they where supposed to be, but I think that they where the second most beautiful thing here."

"What's the first?"

"You," he leans over and kisses me. This is why I love the fourth of July.

* * *

A/n I know that I'm a day late with this, but oh well. I do not own Danny Phantom.


	3. pick up the phone!

Pick up your phone. Answer your texts. Come on, Danny!

"Please record your voice message," the automated voice demands. He let it go to voice mail.

"PICK UP THE PHONE! Danny, you know it worries me when you don't answer," I let the message go through. I keep checking my phone every five seconds. God dammit, Danny. Answer your fucking phone already! I call him agian, but I hang up as soon as the automated massage picks up agian. What if he got hurt in a ghost fight? Or worse, had his mom's cooking! Stop it, Sam. He probably just fell asleep. No, his phone would have woke him up. I send another text.

"Danny, if you are trying to worry me to death, congratulations, you're succeeding," I mutter, hoping that he's just messing with me and and is not actually hurt. Well, he'll be hurt when I get my hands on him. Ten minutes later, I hear a knock at my window. I swear, if that's him, I'm going to kill him for worrying me so much. I look out and see Danny's innocent grin. I open the window to let him in.

"Danny!" I yell.

"What?" He asks.

"Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Huh?" He sets some bag on my bed and he checks his phone. "I'm sorry, Sammy. My phone died."

"What's in the bag"

"I was getting us ice cream."

"Mine had better be soy."

"It is." He gets them out of the bag and pauses. "I just don't know which one is mine."

"You're tasting them, then."

"Ok." He takes a bite of one and makes a face. "This one is yours." He hands it to me and gags.

"It's not that bad," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yes it is!" Danny exclaims, taking a bite of his own ice cream.

"Whatever." Maybe he can stay half ghost and not be turned into a whole ghost.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	4. merry Christmas, Sam

"Danny, what did you get Sam?" I ask my little brother. Since they're dating, I'm making sure that he didn't get her anything stupid. I already know that he got Tucker a new game, he says it was the second one of that silly computer game that he used to stay up playing, I can't remember the name of it to save my life. I also know that he got Dani necklace and he got dad fudge and mom some new tools for her to work on her ghost equipment. He can do that without fear now that look and dad know that he's Phantom. I just hope that he got Sam something nice.

"It's a secret, Jazz. You'll find out when she and Tucker gets over here. Hopefully there won't be any ghost attacks," he muttered that last part to himself.

"What Christmas songs do you want me to play?"

"Frosty the Snowman would be perfect, actually." Frosty the Snowman? "And Let it Snow, please." I thought that he liked the Grinch.

"Sure thing, little brother. Merry Christmas." I walk over to the stereo that he got yesterday, we open one present on Christmas Eve, I got a new calculator. I hook Danny's phone to it and play Frosty the Snowman with Let it Snow set to go next then it'll repeat those two songs.

"Merry Christmas," he mutters, still working on the lights. He saves Amity everyday and can figure out how to defeat even the toughest of ghosts, but he can't figure out how to put the lights back up around the kitchen door frame. He knocked them off, so he was told to put them back on. I turn around for a minute to check the cookies. I turn around to see Danny tangled up in the lights.

"These things are everywhere!" He exclaims.

"How did you manage that?" I ask, amazed at how his clumsiness got him resembling a Christmas tree.

"I don't know! Help me!"

"Just phase through them," Dani giggles as she walks in. He glares at her, but does as she says. The lights fall to the floor and I pick them up.

"I'll handle the lights; keep an eye on the cookies." I have them back up in a matter of minutes when it took him an hour just to get tangled up in them. I hear a knock at the door a few minutes later. Oh, I hope that Danny got Sam something really nice.

"Sam and Tucker are here!" Dani yells and mom and dad come in from the living room.

"Merry Christmas," Sam and Tucker says at the same time as Danny takes their presents from them.

"Merry Christmas," Danny echoes before going to the living room to put the presents under the tree. Sam follows him and Dani as Tucker stalks over to the freshly baked cookies and steals one.

"This is really hot!" Tucker exclaims, referring to the cookie.

"It just came out of the oven," mom explains as dad gets a handful of the premade chocolate cookies. You can't mess up putting dough in an oven at a set temperature for a set amount of time.

"What does everyone want to do first? Eat or open presents?" Mom asks everyone.

"Presents!" Everyone yells except for dad who said 'food!'

"Presents it is!" Thirty minutes later, we're just waiting for Sam to open her present from Danny, except there isn't one.

"Danny, I thought that you said that you got Sam a present," I whisper.

"I did. It's outside," he says. We walk out and there's nothing there, not even snow. It isn't cold enough.

"Danny...?" Sam asks, confused. He just smiles at her.

"It's at the park, but we have to walk there," Danny says. We walk to the park, Danny smiling the entire way. We get to the park to see nothing yet agian. Before anyone can say anything, Danny changes into his ghost form and flies into the air. Sam is about to yell at Danny when it starts snowing. He lands next to the lake and freezes it before turning back to face Sam with two pairs of ice skates made out of ice, a necklace with the Danny Phantom logo made it off ice hanging off of one of the skates.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," Danny says.

"Danny, this is amazing!" Sam says in awe.

"When do we get to eat?"

"Jack!" Mom scolds. "Danny just did this amazing thing for Sam! We're staying as long as he wants us to!" I smile. Danny definitely got Sam the best gift in the world. I can't believe that I doubted him for even a second. This is beautiful!

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Happy holidays.


End file.
